List of Amiibo compatible Games
The following games are compatible with amiibo, broken down by whether they only read from or also write to amiibo. Read-only games The following games only read amiibo data which identifies the figure, triggering a particular in-game effect. Presence or lack of write data has no effect on the ability to read an amiibo, and any written data will not be affected. 2014 * Mario Kart 8 * Hyrule Warriors * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U) * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X 2015 * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy+ * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M * Xenoblade Chronicles 3D * amiibo tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits * Splatoon * Fire Emblem Fates Birthright * Fire Emblem Fates Conquest * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer * Super Mario Maker * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash * ''Picross 3D: Round 2'' * Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumete★Tomodachi Daisakusen! 2016 * Word Puzzles by POWGI (3DS / Wii U) * Mega Man Legacy Collection (3DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Pokkén Tournament * Hyrule Warriors Legends * Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge * Star Fox Zero * Star Fox Guard * Kirby: Planet Robobot * ''Teddy Together'' * Style Savvy: Fashion Forward * Metroid Prime: Federation Force * Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 * Mario Party: Star Rush * niconico app (3DS) 2017 * Bye-Bye! BOXBOY! * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Team Kirby Clash Deluxe * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Kirby's Blowout Blast * Hey! Pikmin * Miitopia * Splatoon 2 * ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' * Monster Hunter Stories * ''Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition'' * Metroid: Samus Returns * Fire Emblem Warriors * Super Mario Odyssey * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Switch) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions * ''Kirby Battle Royale'' * ''Resident Evil Revelations Collection'' * ''Style Savvy: Styling Star'' * Conga Master Party! * ''Bayonetta 2'' (Switch) * ''Kirby Star Allies'' * ''Detective Pikachu'' * Pokkén Tournament DX * Mario Party: The Top 100 2018 * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Switch) * ''Dark Souls Remastered'' (Switch) * Diablo III: Eternal Collection (Switch) * Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition * Little Nightmares: Complete Edition (Switch) * Luigi's Mansion (3DS) * Mega Man 11 (Switch) * Mega Man Legacy Collection (Switch) * Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 (Switch) * Super Mario Party * ''WarioWare Gold'' 2019 * Fire Emblem: Three Houses * Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey * Super Kirby Clash Read and write games These games write to an amiibo in addition to reading the data stored on it. Due to the 8,192 byte (8 KiB) memory limitation of NFC technology, amiibo can only store data for one compatible game at a time. The exception is that both Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ''can read+write an amiibo's Figure Player data regardless of which version last wrote to it. 2014 * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 2015 * Mario Party 10 * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Yoshi's Woolly World * Shovel Knight (3DS / Wii U) 2016 * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Mario Sports Superstars * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD * Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo 2017 * Shovel Knight (Switch) * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Splatoon 2 * Hey! Pikmin * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions 2018 * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' 2019 * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch) * Power Pros (Switch) * Yoshi's Crafted World Trivia * Pokémon Rumble U works with amiibo due to sharing the same kind of technology. * Skylanders: SuperChargers and Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing can read+write to Skylanders SuperChargers series amiibo when they are set to "Skylanders" mode. Category:Lists of games * Category:Amiibo Category:Amiibo figures Category:Amiibo cards